The Alchemist's Wife
by RYF0
Summary: Meruru finally finished the mission her father gave her and is a full fledged alchemist. Now she can help people from her old kingdom. Even though Keina is happy that she can spend so much time with her best friend now, she still feels uneasy about her whole situation.
"Meruru, Meruru." Keina shook the ex-princess, soundly sleeping on her big bed. "Come on, Meruru. You're gonna be late."

"Hmm...Keina?" Meruru opened her eyes. Keina smiled at her.

"You have a lot of work, right? Should you really be sleeping like that?"

"What time is it? Oh, Keina! You should have woke me up earlier."

"That's what I was trying." Keina sighed.

Since Arls and Arland became one, Meruru started to focus on her job as an alchemist. Even though she wasn't a princess anymore, her maid Keina was always besides her, helping with everything. She would handle the clients and create schedules for Meruru to work more efficiently. As always, Meruru couldn't work right without her.

"Here, let me help you" Keina started to fix Meruru's dress, like she did a lot in the past. The ex-princess took a toast from the plate placed beside her bed.

"Thanks, Keina. You are always saving me."

Keina once was afraid that all those changes happening around them would end up making her part with her princess. Maybe Meruru would go somewhere far and the maid wouldn't be allowed to follow. Maybe disappear someday. Or maybe even...getting married.

But now that she settled down on a big Atelier on Arls, or rather, on the old Arls, now part of Arland, Keina knew she wasn't going anywhere. That way, both of them could continue their life like they always did. But was that enough?

"Here, Meruru. Let me comb your hair. Just finish eating."

"Thanks Keina. You're really the best!"

Keina passed the brush on the long pink hair. Meruru's hair had a sweet scent, like flowers, and Keina always enjoyed playing with it. She never actually told that to the princess, though. Her hand touching the fluffy bulk of pink strings always made her relaxed. Her heart would beat faster while she combed it.

Keina e Meruru were raised together. They were more like childhood friends than servant and master. In fact, Meruru always said they were more like sisters. While happy that her princess thought highly of her, being considered as a sister for some reason didn't make Keina happy. But she never told it to Meruru.

She finished the two braid buns in Meruru's hair and gave two steps back.

"It's done."

Meruru looked at the mirror and gave an approving nod.

"You're always so good with these things, Keina. I really couldn't do anything without you. I am lucky to have you all this time."

"That's not true, Meruru. When doing alchemy, you're doing that by yourself. And you're great at it." Keina saw the big smile Meruru gave after the compliment. "Talking about it, you're really late. Are you sure you should be wasting time here?"

"You're right! Come on, Keina. We need to open the atelier!"

She stormed out of her room. Keina smiled and followed her, on her own pace. While she usually slept on the atelier in the past, when Totori went home, Meruru felt too lonely and went back to her room on the castle.

That day looked busier than usual. There was still some unfinished jobs from the day before, and way more clients came through the day. Meruru worked hard as always. Keina's job was to take care of everything that didn't involve synthesis. Sometimes she would help Meruru to sort the ingredients, others she would clean the workshop. Once she thought about trying alchemy to help Meruru with it, but she didn't managed to. So she was happy making sure everything ran smoothly, so that Meruru could work in peace.

They were always together now. Sure, they were always full of work. But doing it besides Meruru made everything better. However, Keina still felt unsettled about her life. Being always together with the person she cared the most was what she always dreamed about. But now she wondered if that life was really what she wished for.

Being always with Meruru. Was that taken as granted? Couldn't Meruru end up leaving her at some point? What if, for example, Meruru would fall in love with someone and leave with them? There wouldn't be a place for Keina in their new life. The thought made her uneasy.

The day soon came to an end. Meruru dropped herself on the couch, sighing hard, like she did everyday. Keina sat besides her. She liked to see Meruru working hard all the day and the satisfied look she had at the end.

"Thanks for everything again, Keina."

"It's always good when you're happy."

"I really couldn't do anything without you. Thanks again. I may be thanking you way too much. But really, really. Thanks."

Keina got silent. She turned her face to Meruru and inquired, with a serious face.

"Do you really need me? Forever?"

"What are you asking, Keina?" Meruru looked confused. "Of course. We said we would be always together, right? You're like a sister to me."

"But things will change, right? You could get married someday. How could I have any place in your life if that happens?"

"Keina…" Meruru's face got red. "I-I have no plans like that right now. And, anyway, even if it does happen, I'll always bring you with me. Well…" She paused. "Actually, that could happen with you, right? Then I would be the one without a place in your life."

"I have no intention of doing that at all! It's not for me."

"Really? I think you would be a great wife. You always take care of me and always make sure I have anything I need. I'm the one who would be troubled in a marriage."

"T-That's not true. Meruru is so pretty and fun. Any guy would fall in love with you, for sure."

"Come on, Keina. You're the dream wife. In fact, marry me!"

"Eh?" Keina felt her face hot and looked to Meruru surprised.

"Just joking, just joking." Meruru laughed. "If I were a guy, I would totally marry you, though. But don't worry. We will always be together. I'll make sure of that."

Meruru smiled. Keina looked at her, still worried, but gave a discret smile. She felt her heart beating fast since Meruru's joke.

"Anyway, let's go home. We have a lot of work for tomorrow, though. I wish teacher or at least one of the Hom was here to help us. I hope they come back soon."

Back to the castle, Keina went to help at the kitchen. She knew what Meruru liked or disliked, so she always made sure she could inspect everything that was being made.

She couldn't stop thinking about their talk earlier. She was almost regretful to touch the subject. She was still annoyed. She didn't know why. Meruru made sure to let her know that they would be always together. So why wasn't she satisfied.

If I were a guy, I would totally marry you.

Those words didn't leave her. It bothered Keina for reasons she couldn't understand. Just like the: You're like a sister to me did before . She loved Meruru. Wouldn't be great to be her sister? Wasn't it great that Meruru loved her so much that would fall for her if she was a guy ?

So why was she frustrated after that?

After dinner, Keina helped Meruru get ready to sleep like she always did. Looking at the alchemist in the thin nightgown, she felt her face getting red again. She didn't understood why. That was a common routine for them.

"Keina" Meruru asked, lying down on the bed. "Tomorrow will be a busy day. Please, try to find a way to wake me up faster, even if I resist."

"Okay, Meruru. Good night."

"Good night. I'm really lucky to have you with me...Sorry, I'm repeating myself again."

Next day morning, Keina went to wake Meruru up. The ex-princess slept graciously. She didn't look like the loud girl that couldn't stay still.

"Meruru. Wake up, Meruru."

She didn't react at all. Keina crouched in front of the bed. She touched her friend's soft cheek.

"Meruru. You'll be late."

A princess sleeping. Her chest moving up and down with her breathing. Keina looked at her delicate mouth, half-open. The air coming out of it.

A sleeping beauty.

Keina leaned forward. Slowly, she kissed Meruru's lips. The soft sensation in her mouth. The breath of her friend so close to her. When Keina opened her eyes, she saw two blue spheres staring at her.

Keina gasped and gave three awkwards steps back.

"K-Keina?" Meruru said. She rubbed her eyes. "What…"

"W-We are late, so I'm going ahead! Sorry!" Saying that, Keina hurried out of the room.

Confused, her mouth half open, Meruru stared at her.

"Keina, wait!" She shout, but it was late. She let a sigh out. "I really need help. Keina!"

After a big struggle, Meruru finally got ready and went to the Atelier. She gave up on her braid buns. She wouldn't be able to do it. She felt her clothes were all wrinkled, too. And even though she brushed her hair, she felt it still was quite a mess.

"Keina?" She called, entering the atelier. But the girl was on the other side and seemed to pretend not to notice. Soon, clients started to come in, so she wasn't able to catch the maid. The day passed, Meruru struggled more than the normal, and Keina kept distance from her all the time.

At the end of day, with no more clients, as Meruru started to put away her materials, Keina tried to past behind her. Meruru grabbed the girl's arm and gazed at her with pleading eyes.

"Keina, please. I'm a mess."

The maid gave up. She conducted Meruru to the bed and, seating beside her, started to brush her hair. There wasn't really any point in doing that in the end of the day, but none of the girls cared.

"I said I can't do anything without you. You can't just start to avoid me like that, Keina. I won't be able to walk through the day. If you're going to spoil me, don't just stop like that!"

"I'm sorry."

Meruru smiled at the serious face Keina made.

"I'm sorry. I'm not mad. I'm the one who's no good. I'm sorry, Keina. I have to rely on you every time. It must tire you out. Actually, I was thinking. Maybe I should come live in the Atelier full time. I can spend the night here when there's too much work now, but maybe I should just start living here already. It's lonely without teacher, but it's for the best."

Keina finished the braid buns and Meruru turned to her, smiling. Keina's face had a worried expression.

"About this morning-" Meruru started.

"Meruru!" Keina rushed to interrupt her. "Forget about that! It was a mistake. I didn't meant to-"

"You really didn't? You disliked it?"

Keina pressed her lips and turned her eyes away.

"Say, Keina. Did you like it?"

"I...I did, but…" she mumbled.

"You know, Keina. I love you." With that words, Keina's heart jumped fast. "I love you so much. Since we are both girls, I realized the love I feel for you is like the one I would feel for a sister, perhaps. But maybe I'm wrong. After all…" She lowered her head, her face getting red. "I did like feeling your lips on mine. I did like getting so close to you, Keina. I did like kissing you. That's not how sisters should feel about each other, right?"

"Meruru…"

"So I was thinking. All the day I've been thinking. Remember when I said that I would totally marry you if I were a guy? Well, that's how I naturally saw it, since we're both girls. We can't marry. But Keina, even though we really can't marry, is it wrong if I want to have you as my wife still?"

Meruru had the same smile she always had, but it was humbler now. More timid. She had her face red and her hands were grabbing her dress, playing with the frilly laces.

Keina's face was as red as Meruru's. Her eyes gazing at the other girl. She tried to open her mouth, but felt her lips trembling. Instead, she just nodded. Meruru's face lightened up.

"In that case, you'll live with me, right, Keina?"

"Eh?" Keina made, confused.

"Living here in the atelier with me! You're my wife, so of course, we need to live together, right?!"

"Meruru, wait…" She finally said, but lost her words when Meruru held her hands.

"We'll be together all day. Forever and ever. Right, Keina?"

Keina sighed and smiled. She gathered all her strength to raise her hand and touch Meruru's face.

"Yes, Meruru. If that's what you want, I'll come live with you." She examined the are int the atelier. "I just need to bring something to sleep in".

"Eh? No way. We don't need that" Meruru replied, with a surprised face.

"But there's no place for two persons to sleep. Well, I guess I could use the couch."

"No way, Keina!" Meruru held the maid's hand energetically. "You're my wife, right? You'll sleep with me!"

"Meruru? But this bed is…"

She looked at the bed. It was a single person bed. It would be possible for two people to sleep on it, but it would be necessary to get really close for that.

"It's perfect. We can cuddle together!" Even though she said it so boldy, Meruru's face got red. "Also, since you're, like, my wife now, there's something I want to do."

Meruru raised her hand and touched Keina's face. Her hand was warm and the maid closed her eyes, feeling it. Keina's cheek was soft. Meruru approached her face. She was so close that she could feel Keina's breath. Her lips centimeters away from touching the other girls'.

"Meru…" Tried to say Keina, but the rest died as Meruru'a lips touched hers. Meruru let herself stay like that for some time, with her mouth touching the maid's soft lips. She moved away and gave a nervous smile.

"It's kind of better if we do it while I'm awake." She said, giggling.

Keina raised her hand and touched her own lips with her fingers. She felt like she was dreaming. She realized how much she longed for that kiss. For the feelings of her princess turn over to her. All that time dedicating herself for the girl she loved. As much as she felt they would never be more than "like sisters", now they did something only real lovers would do.

Keina's smile was the biggest one she ever gave when, looking Meruru in the eyes, she said:

"I love you so much, Meruru."


End file.
